Length-measuring devices are used for measuring lengths and distances and are used, in particular, in machine tools for measuring the movement of a tool relative to a workpiece to be machined, in coordinate measuring machines, and increasingly also in the semiconductor industry.
German Patent Application No. DE 33 27 266 A1 discloses a length-measuring device. A flexurally stiff connecting element is used to couple the scanning carriage to the drive dog. This flexurally stiff connecting element is coupled to the scanning carriage at a single position. In order to keep the scanning carriage balanced, this position is located at the center of the scanning carriage.